User talk:Joeman200
---- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ colors I got another color for your are cyan-- 02:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks do you now of any more here's what I know: red purple blue green yellow black pink mangenta maroon orange grey brown cyan Thanks, more colors!!!-- 02:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Trade okay but inturn i need to have more customers to register my company can you buy something from me My trade is not exactly up yet but you can find it by typing in the search box "User:skipper733 market" By the way I was told to tell you to get rid of some of that code in your article.-- 22:42, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hypnotic You got any Hypnotic Frequency Machines? ??? What second acount!? On MLN or MLN wikia, but thanks anyway.--Coupon11 00:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) traffic Sig in the list of the traffic to stay in the next round. 03:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Any modifications made to the code above may ruin your signature. 04:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) RE:??? When I joined there was no rule that said,"You may not make another acount.". Besides, you can't delete an account and if I have to for your help, forget it!--Coupon11 22:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Trade First of all Nice sig. Second Do you want a trade i can help you reach you're next rank.-- 19:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'll give you 10 more fairy dust for 20 clicks.-- 20:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Done deal.-- 15:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ---- YOU didn't give me the solar cells.-- 21:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Mind Control Emitter - Alpha Store Hi, just wondering if you still want that Mind Control Emitter. If so, please put 28 clicks on my lego club modules and I will send you the item! 16:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Your item is ready! 14 clicks on each of Ajr38 's lego club mods please. Then befriend him, and I will send you the items! 17:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry! not 14 clicks on each. 28 clicks on all three sorry. 17:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) traffic Congratulations you win the traffic.-- 02:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Pic If you want a clear picture heres how I did It... I have an application called GRAB where you can select a section of the picture you want then you can take the pic and save it. (you must change file type.) for more details you can now research from here.-- I use a button called prtsc that means print screen when I use it paste it in paint and you have a pic. for more clear save as .png .-- 16:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Tires from your trade market Could I buy 20 tires from ur market for 20 clix thanx.-skullkeepa14 Where would u like the clix on which module?-skullkeepa14 STRONIUS STICKER You know that tuma sticker you have well now I've found you're new goal! a stronius sticker you can find it on my MLN page!-- 15:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I've got the stronius sticker!-- 09:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) traffic sorry but a new rule says: If you post in your sig you will be disqualified.-- 18:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) 4th of july User:German77/test|joeman200-- 16:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) AAAAA! I knew it was a bad idea to make my sig, now that everyone's copied it and it's messing everything up. Something has gone horribly wrong with your signature. Quickly, what is listed as your signature under ? Please do not sign your post this time. 22:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Joeman trades hi could I buy 20 fairy dust for 40 clix and ALL the gems u have?-- 09:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Warning 15:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Messed up sig? I see your sig is going wonks I'll ask german 77 to help you with it.-- 22:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Fairy dust So how about that fairy dust= 20 fairy dust for 40 clix-- 04:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sig Joeman200 go to goto sig box and type in and check the box below it. Then go down to the bottom of the page and click save. Now you can just sign your comments with --~~~~ You just need to edit Your Sig Page in order to change your sig. Or you could just type in Just telling you this so that you don't have to paste code into peoples pages. Plus it messes up everyones pages that you post on. -- 04:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC)